


Into the black

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M, Pretending, reading minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: A look into how Charles felt, being able to hear the thoughts of everyone around him and how he truly felt, behind the parties and women.





	Into the black

_And once you're gone_

_You can't come back_

_When you're out of the blue_

_And into the black_

**Into the black-Neil Young**

 

Charles Xavier seemed like he had the perfect life, that's how the people around him thought. And he knew it, because he was a mutant, with telepathic powers.

He had always been handsome and charming, with his brown and wavy hair, blue eyes that enchanted women and was very good with words. He was a genius, he had gotten his PhD before turning 30 and he was very rich, he had inherited not only his grandfather's mansion, but money, and with all that, there were women all night in his arms at parties, in the bars, he was never alone.

But inside, Charles didn't feel any of it. He knew that all this, friendships, women and parties, the perfect life was a farce, because with mental abilities like his came a price: he could know what all the people around him thought, their biggest secrets, their true thoughts and it had taken him some years before he could learn somehow to block all those voices.

And that made him think that, beside him who was an exception, others people didn't know what went on in anyone's life, they just assumed, as in his case, that his life was perfect, just like many saw the woman he would meet soon, someone free of any worry, beinh a woman and all when it wasn't true they just assumed for them.

Yes, he had the money, the beauty, and the brain, and even though outiside he was always surrounded by women and friends, inside he felt as if he was into the black. Because his mother had never been around when he'd been a child, in adulthood, being able to read every thought, he knew that the women with him only wanted the attention of a handsome man and his party 'buddies', knew that with his money, there would always be free drink for them in the parties.

The only person closest to seeing him as he really was was his foster sister Raven, because just like him, she was a mutant, hiding her true bluish skin form behind a normal body that was accepted by society.

Charles had learned to hide his true feelings from people around him, the gentle, the kindly side, even his dark side, that enveloped his powers and what he really thought of these people around him and with that, he mingled in society, being accepted by reading their thoughts, but it was tiring.

He wanted to make a difference, to help people and mutants, and even to fall in love. And he wondered if there would be anything more therr, if there were people who really understood him, sincere people, and if as in his research, soon there would be more mutants like him and Raven.

And it was still into the black that he finally found the person who would show him that there was that extra something out there, with her incredible mind and that had shown him that he and Raven weren't alone as mutants.

_"Congratulations, professor."_

_"Thank you very much. It's-It's much harder than it looks, actually."_

She was beautiful, and in the first few seconds, that was what had attracted him to her. But then, he could see that she wasn't interested in his flirting about the color of her hair being from the MRC1 gene, auburn, or the fact that he was handsome, but his work on mutation, really. She was honest, determined, wonderful with her incredible mind.

Their meeting made him mature more, bringing other side of him, calm and responsible, as they began to search for other mutants to aid him, allied with Moira and her agency. He met the man he would call old friend, even if they would end up being separated by their different ideals, discovered his purpose, learned that sometimes he would have to fight for for peace, learned to adapt to life situations and, that sometimes you would have to give up something if you really loved her, as much as it hurt and that would feel like he was into the black again.

_"Congratulations, professor."_

_"Thank you very much. It's-It's much harder than it looks, actually."_

The woman, who like him, also sought acceptance, working in an agency where almost everyone was male and didn't take her seriously, but didn't give up, and who actually saw Charles and loved him for who he was, and for whom he fell in love with all his heart, Agent Moira MacTaggert.


End file.
